


Band Of Gold

by Yuri4Gwen



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Billy Hargrove Calls Steve Harrington Pet Names, Billy Hargrove Loves Steve Harrington, Biting, Blood, Bottom Steve Harrington, Dirty Talk, Guilty Steve Harrington, Harringrove Week of Love 2021, Lonely Steve Harrington, M/M, Mafia AU, Mobster Billy Hargrove, Non-Graphic Violence, Obsessive Behavior, POV Steve Harrington, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Billy Hargrove, Prison, Semi-Public Sex, Star Struck Steve, Steve Harrington Loves Billy Hargrove, Steve's Overbearing Mother, Top Billy Hargrove, Whirlwind Romance, scared Steve Harrington
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:34:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29149020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuri4Gwen/pseuds/Yuri4Gwen
Summary: When Steve gets the call to attend Billy's parole hearing he feels dread in the pit of his stomach.How is he going to tell his mobster husband that he doesn't feel cut out for this life of blood and violence?
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington, Steve Harrington/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 117
Collections: Harringrove Week of Love





	Band Of Gold

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Harringrove Week Of Love 2021
> 
> Day Seven: 
> 
> Prompt: Mafia AU
> 
> My Tumblr for my stories if you want to say Hi [Edith-Moonshadow](https://edith-moonshadow.tumblr.com)
> 
> Un-betaed so please excuse all my mistakes.

“Mr Hargrove?”

Steve stopped twirling his ring round his finger and looked up to see the dark-haired prison guard who usually dealt with him motioning him over.

“Mr Regan is waiting for you in the visitor's room.”

Steve nodded and followed him to the familiar room where Billy’s lawyer was waiting on him. He was a shrewd looking man in his forties who always smiled at Steve in a way that made him feel like ants were running over his skin. Regan and the guard shared a look then he left them alone. Regan came closer to Steve taking him by the arm and leading him to a seat.

“Steve it’s so great that you could make it, it’s such an important day for Billy and having you here makes all the difference.”

Steve just nodded at him; he hoped the hearing would be over quickly so that he could get away from here. He had managed to avoid this place for six months but he couldn’t avoid it indefinitely especially now that Billy was up for parole.

“Well I won’t take up too much of your time, Billy wants to see you on his own.”

Steve felt a little panicked, he thought that he only had to attend the hearing.

“But the hearing…”

“It’s not for another 30 minutes, plenty of time.”

Steve felt his heart sink, how was Billy going to respond to his absence? He knew he’d have to face him one day but he had been hoping it was in the future.

He remembered meeting him, he looked so different to anyone Steve had ever met, he was always well dressed, he spent money like he knew it was never going to run out and everywhere he went he was treated like a movie star. When they went on their first date people Steve had only seen on TV were sending them over drinks and made a big show of coming over to talk to him personally. By the end of the night, Steve’s head was full of stars and he felt light as a feather, so special that out of all the people who wanted Billy’s attention he only had eyes for Steve.

Steve had grown up with two parents who were overbearing and distant by turn, his life to this point had been very sheltered, and he had been brought up to believe that you had to work hard to succeed at life. Billy was the antithesis of this he seemed to live life as it came, everywhere they went people knew him, he ran into family everywhere and they all warmly greeted him, complimenting him on Steve who was also pulled into the family circle as though he belonged there. 

Billy always had money but didn’t seem to have a job and would turn up to Steve’s workplace and take him away for fun, carefree days out. In the early days, Steve had been worried that he would get fired but his boss told him to never worry and just let Mr Hargrove know that it was ok.  


Steve laughs softly to himself now, wonders how he could have been so naïve, as this should have been a red flag but when he brought it up to Billy he’d just laughed it off and distracted Steve with another night on the town. Every time something strange like that happened Billy just distracted Steve until in the end he just stopped noticing.

Steve had heard the term whirlwind romance, he thought of it as an unrealistic thing that happened to the beautiful people in the films his mother loved. Then he’d met Billy and discovered that it was real, it was magical and he didn’t ever want it to end. His mother who loved whirlwind romances on film didn’t seem to appreciate them in real life and she started asking a lot of questions about Billy. He wasn’t ready to share Billy with his family yet but his mother was persistent and Steve couldn’t answer a lot of her questions.

This made his curiosity about Billy rear its ugly head again and slowly over time he realised that everyone around Billy had a very casual attitude towards violence. Their words practically dripped with the blood of the victims they bragged about to each other. There was viciousness in their eyes as they tried to be seated close to Billy at the table; they made him think of rabid dogs. The rosy hue around Billy dulled a little for Steve and he returned to his parent's house feeling dejected.

Billy had seemed so perfect but Steve had known that he wasn’t cut out for a life of violence. His mother continued to ask questions and he felt frustrated that he couldn’t answer her but she sensed how upset he was so she arranged for him to visit family in Europe. Steve had agreed that it was best for him to get away for a couple of weeks even though the idea of being away from Billy was tearing him up inside.

Steve had kept a low profile when Billy called he told him he wasn’t feeling well but he’d see him tomorrow, his heart felt heavy but he thought this was for the best, he’d leave for a couple of weeks and Billy would find someone better suited to him, he wished he could be happier about it.  


Even now almost six years later he can still feel his breath catch when Billy turned up at the airport and without a word led Steve back outside and into his car. He couldn’t stop shaking as he was genuinely nervous for the first time in Billy’s presence then he’d felt Billy stroking his hand softly before taking it in a firm grip. 

That evening had been a rollercoaster of emotions he remembered Billy’s intense eyes, his harsh kiss and all the beautiful reassuring words he’d used to convince Steve that he needed him in his life. Steve had felt so overwhelmed, he had never been this special to anyone and he didn’t know what to do. Billy chased away all his reservations with his lips, teeth and fingers until all Steve could think about was Billy, and he invaded his mind like a thick fog clouding over everything, the fear, the violence and the uncertainty. 

This became a regular occurrence, anytime something happened that spooked Steve Billy would distract him with gifts, nights filled with stars, Billy’s words and his body until Steve was calm once more. 

Within a few weeks, Steve had a thin gold band on his left ring finger, had moved into a new house and only fully learned what he’d married into the night Billy came home in a blind panic.

He’d come home frantic, his clothes were dishevelled and his hair looked like he’d run his fingers through it several times. Steve had been woken out of a sound sleep so it took him a few minutes to realise how disorganised he was, that his shirt was splattered with blood and his knuckles were bruised. His heart was in his throat as he searched Billy for injuries.

“Oh my god, Billy where are you hurt?”

Billy looked at him confused for a moment then he shrugged.

“Don’t worry Princess it’s not my blood.”

Steve felt his blood turn to ice but Billy just stroked his face and told him everything was going to be ok but he needed Steve to do something, which was how Steve found himself hiding a gun in his mother’s house.

After being with Billy for a short while Steve had become used to having a police presence in his life and a growing level of distrust. His mother had always told him if he saw anything illegal or felt threatened in any way he could go to the police and they would help him. Once he was married the police arrived at his house at least every few months looking for Billy or with a warrant. 

At first, Steve was very concerned were the police going to show up in the middle of the night and take Billy away? Billy reassured him that everything was ok, the police were just looking for a hand-out, just like everyone else, Steve had nothing to worry about he just had to leave everything to Billy. Like everything else in his life he slowly became complacent about the police presence and nothing ever came of them searching the house, he’d even seen Billy shaking their hands and they’d left with smiles.

So when the police did turn up in the middle of the night with their guns drawn, shouting orders and handcuffed them both Steve was genuinely shocked.

He had been released the next morning with no charge, his mother had picked him up from the station with accusations burning in her eyes but Steve was beside himself with worry about Billy. Eventually, he was charged with a small handful of minor crimes and while Steve looked on broken-hearted he was sentenced to eight years in prison. He learned later that the police wanted to charge him with murder but had lost a witness and couldn’t find the murder weapon.

Steve had been the dutiful husband for five years, he visited Billy every week where he was lead to a private visiting room by the dark-haired prison guard and Billy was eagerly waiting for him. He put on a brave front even though in reality he felt so scared and alone and his mother’s constant badgering about his life choices were starting to wear him down. Is this what his life would be from here on out? Worrying about what Billy was up to when he wasn’t home? Having to drive two hours every week to visit him in prison?

He never talked about any of these things when he saw Billy; he just pretended that everything was fine; he didn’t want to cause any more trouble for him. He wanted his visits to be a pleasant distraction for Billy and he always seemed eager to be distracted. Steve couldn’t help but get swept up in how desperate he was for him.

Then about eight months ago Steve had decided to start going out more, he needed to escape the suffocating walls of his house. Across town, he found a small family-run restaurant called Casa Nostra where he enjoyed the food and atmosphere. An old couple Giorgio and Francesca Rossi who were so sweet and welcoming ran it; they’d been married for thirty years, had ten children and had been running their restaurant from shortly after they got married. Steve didn’t talk too much about himself but Giorgio discovered that Steve’s mother originated from the same town in Italy as him and told him heart-warming stories about growing up there. Steve loved going there so much that he started to have his dinner there every night except for his visitation days.

Soon he had his table held for him and they treated him like one of the family even introducing him to their son Edoardo. He was tall, with dark hair, broad shoulders, green eyes, and a warm smile. He was only two years older than Steve, softly spoken and kind-hearted. The stress of the last five years slowly melted away and he felt secure for the first time since a police officer pulled him from his bed and slapped cold handcuffs around his wrist.

A couple of weeks after meeting Edoardo Steve had sat up with him until dawn telling each other embarrassing childhood stories and bemoaning times when their mothers had tried to run their lives and he had slept in therefore being too late to visit Billy in prison. At first, Steve had panicked, then he'd felt guilty, and finally, sadness had settled deep within him as he missed Billy so much.

He'd avoided the restaurant that week and stayed locked up in the house as he didn't feel like he deserved to have a good week if Billy couldn't have one. When Thursday came around his mother turned up at the house, she took one look at him and forced him to get ready. Steve tried to resist but his mother could be incredibly stubborn when she wanted to be and that was how he found himself showered, dressed, and at his favourite restaurant sharing drinks with Edoardo.

Steve's mother couldn't stop gushing about Edoardo the entire way home and under the influence of one drink too many Steve’s mind supplied him with images of what life would have been like if he'd met Edoardo first. They had similar backgrounds, shared interests and he found him so easy to be with. He imagined that he’d live a nice quiet, uneventful life where he’d go to work then head over to the restaurant to have dinner with the Rossi family. They’d all sit close together around a table sharing their day and wonderful food. Steve could go home and sleep peacefully in his bed waiting on Edoardo to finish up at work, never worrying about where he was or the trouble he could get into.

Steve found himself spending more and more time with him, they had become very close friends and for Steve being in Edoardo’s home talking about inconsequential things helped him to relax and forget about everything else going on in his life. It had been over five months since he’d last visited Billy and he missed him greatly but how would he explain why he’d stopped visiting him.

“Steve…"

Steve was pulled from his thoughts by Edoardo's bemused voice.

"Sorry I was just thinking..."

“Yeah I could see that, what were you thinking about?”

Steve felt his face heat as he felt like he’d been caught with his hand in the cookie jar as images from his fantasy life with Edoardo flashed through his mind and he averted his eyes when he heard him laugh.

“That good huh?”

Edoardo moved closer and pulled Steve close to his chest, Steve felt his heartbeat quicken when he looked up into his warm eyes. He smiled softly at him then leaned down and gave him a lingering kiss on his lips. Steve gasped softly and brought his arms up to wrap around him before he realised what he was doing and pulled away. 

“Steve?”

“I’m sorry Edoardo, I’m married.”

“I know, I’m sorry…I…”

“I have to go…”

Steve ran from Edoardo’s and got into his car to drive home before he made a really big mistake. As he drove he thought back over the past several months and everything that had happened. Steve knew that he was in love with Billy when he thought about life without him he felt like he couldn’t breathe but he couldn’t deny that he was developing feelings for Edoardo. They had so much in common and everything was so easy with him and even though it broke his heart Steve was sure that Billy would be fine without him. 

When the police had raided their home and Billy had gone to prison Steve had been thrown from his fairy-tale life back to the cold hard reality of the life he was living. His husband was a criminal, his family and friends were criminals, violent, dangerous criminals and Steve felt completely out of place in that life. 

He barely slept that night, feeling sick to his stomach as he imagined how the conversation he knew he was going to have with Billy about their relationship would happen. He didn’t want to hurt him but he convinced himself it was for the best.

Two days later he received a phone call from Regan that Billy was up for parole and it would be advantageous for him if Steve attended and stood by him. Steve agreed to turn up; he could never deny Billy anything especially the chance to be free. 

Billy walked into the room with his usual swagger and a smirk on his face as his hungry eyes took in Steve like a man who been trapped in the desert finally seeing the ocean. Steve felt like he’d been transported back to when he’d first met him, giddy, nervous and completely in awe. Billy was accompanied by the same dark-haired guard who whispered something to him then walked from the room, the sound of the door closing felt so final.

“Hello, Princess.”

Steve swallowed hard as Billy walked up close to him but as he opened his mouth to explain himself Billy closed the gap between them swallowing his answer in a harsh kiss. Steve found himself leaning into the kiss as all his plans of what he was going to say and do disappeared as he felt that familiar fog filling his mind.

Billy pulled Steve up from his chair and pushed him onto the table behind them and pushed his way in-between his legs. Steve couldn’t help moaning as Billy’s body pressed up close to his. Billy kissed his way down to Steve’s neck, licking over his skin and finally biting down with his teeth making him feel lightheaded.

“I missed you so much, Baby.”

Steve tried to answer him but Billy started sucking on his skin again and his answer devolved into a whimper as he felt Billy pushing him more fully back onto the table. He felt himself being pinned down and Billy’s fingers on the buttons of his trousers. When he felt Billy’s warm fingers on his thighs he moaned into Billy’s mouth as he realised how much he’d missed having Billy touch him in this way.

Billy pulled Steve’s trousers and underwear down to his mid-thighs and Steve took a deep breath that he slowly exhaled as he felt Billy push two slippery fingers into him. It felt a little overwhelming but he knew that they didn’t have much time and he’d kept Billy waiting for so long. Billy leaned down to nibble on his ear, his breath causing a tingle under Steve’s skin that made him gasp.

“Fuck Princess, do you know how hard it’s been in here without you…”

Billy starting moving his fingers and Steve felt embarrassed that he was losing control so quickly but he craved Billy’s touch so much and he’d been so alone without him. He wished he were coherent enough to tell him that he had felt like he was imprisoned like Billy, trapped and alone counting down the time until they could be together again.

“I’m going to take my time re-learning every inch of you…while you forget everything but my name…”

Steve lost himself in the sensations of Billy’s fingers, his teeth and the words whispered against his skin. His mind wandering to all the images that Billy was supplying, he felt his breath catch knowing that Billy would keep his word and he didn’t expect to get out of his room for the first few days.

“I remember when I first met you…. so beautiful, so innocent and I knew that I had to make you mine…. I know I’ve corrupted you Baby but you’ve completely destroyed me…I can’t live without you…”

Billy bit down hard on Steve’s neck and Steve whimpered as he came all over his stomach. He tried to catch his breath as Billy devoured his lips once more. Then the embarrassment set in as he felt Billy move more firmly on top of him and realised that he was still very hard.

“B-Billy…”

“You’re all mine…you belong with me…”

Steve tried to reply but Billy just pulled him into another harsh kiss, his fingers tightening on his skin turning it stark white and Steve felt dizzy. Then he pulled back and Steve became confused when he started to clean him up and right his clothes. 

“Billy?”

“We need to get you cleaned up sweetheart so you can look good at the hearing.”

“But I thought…”

“There are also a few things we have to discuss.”

Once, Steve, was presentable Billy pulled him off the table and onto his lap, his back pressed up against his chest with Billy’s arms wrapped around his middle. He shivered slightly as he felt his breath on the back of his sensitive neck.

“Did Regan explain the terms of my release?”

“Yeah, I talked with my dad he’s willing to give you a job.”

“And us?”

“Us?”

“They prefer you to be going back to a stable marriage, less likely to re-offend.”

Steve felt his heart stop it was like Billy had read his mind and he felt himself stiffen even though he tried to remain calm.

“Don’t worry, Baby, it’s all going to be ok, I’m sure to get my parole and we’ll go home where I can take care of you again…”

Steve nodded while Billy ran his fingers across his shoulders and down over the marks he was sure to have left on his neck.

“First thing we’ll do is go out and celebrate, What about Casa Nostra? Have you heard of it?”

Steve closed his eyes tight as dread made his throat close over. Billy wrapped his arms around him and kissed the back of his neck.

“You and me Princess, we’re going to paint the town red.”


End file.
